TAC (Terrible-monster Attacking Crew)
TAC （タック）the T'errible-monster '''A'ttacking 'C'rew, also known as the , was the Earth defense organization during Ultraman Ace's time on Earth that suddenly made them selves known to the public when the choju Verokron appeared. Their HQ is based in New York city, and several subordinate Head Quarters' located in the South Pacific, located in Europe, Africa, and the Far Eastern branch (Japan). They are always scanning for choju activity with radar, and study day and night to create weapons and tactics to repel the choju. The number of weapons that were developed by TAC were made to be the best, the kill count of choju and space beasts boasts a performance equivalent to that of Ultra Garrison and ZAT. In addition, TAC's weapons have been able to give a large amount of damage to a few of the choju, that allowed Ultraman Ace to achieve victory. In the 10th episode in was mentioned that they used a publication from MAT's files, thereby suggesting an association with the previous attack team MAT. History The squad that helps Ultraman Ace is TAC (Terrible monster Attacking Crew), which was formed by Captain Goro Ryuh. Members of the crew were Ichiroh Yamanaka, Tsutomu Konor, Kohzoh Yoshimura, Seiji Hokuto and Yuuko Minami (who were Ace's hosts of course) and surprisingly by Noriko Mikawa, a second woman in a squad (who had an increased role after Minami left). Continuing with the strange ways of the times of Jack, they have very bizarre ways to recruit members, as Hokuto was a bread delivery driver and Minami was a nurse. The 5 ultra brothers arrive at the earth together in episode 1 when the two humans were revived. Ultraman Ace gives them the ring and merged with their bodies. At the necessary time to transform, the rings shine and they can turn into Ultraman Ace. Far Eastern Branch base Far Eastern Branch base is in Yamanashi Prefecture in between Aokigahara and Fuji Five Lakes. The base's facilities are cleverly camouflaged by using the terrain and natural ostensibly, while the entrance is disguised as the weather station. The main command room is located underground (bathroom facilities are also directly connected to the main room), it includes a library of ancient literature references, various laboratories, a shooting training field, the central atom power chamber, the hangar of large hand made missiles. The choju radar, a variety of welfare facility building, a general conference building, and a research building exist on the ground-level portion of the base. In addition, to protect against choju attacks, the base has been enhanced with defense the very best equipment, such as a large-scale field gun, and 4-twin and 16-twin rocket launchers. In spite of it top defenses, choju and aggressive space-aliens have managed to compromise its security, leading the base's front grounds to become a battle ground between the invaders and Ultraman Ace. Members *Captain: Goro Ryu *Seiji Hokuto *Ichiro Yamanaka *Tsutomu Konor *Konsoh Yoshimura *Yuko Minami *Noriko Mikawa Other members *Maya Takashina Armaments and Wear *Wear: TAC uniforms are durable and offer heat and cold protection. *Helmet: It has a built in communication device, the captain's has black stripes. It is the only helmet in the showa era not ot have a visor. Armaments *TAC Gun: Standard equipment of all the TAC members. The guns cartridges can be between light fire, compressed air, and explosive bullets. TAC gun.png|TAC Gun Trivia *TAC is alternatively known as TMAC because of the additional word in the name:"Monster". *In the final episode of Ultraman Ace, Hokuto leaves the TAC. *The future Mebius Tech Silver Shark G can be seen in development in episode 39. Gallery TAC-WEAR.jpg Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Human characters Category:Attack Teams Category:Teams Category:Earth Defense Organizations Category:Ultraman Ace Characters Category:Ultraman Ace Category:TAC Category:TAC members